PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Clemson University's foundation in eukaryotic pathogens research has led to the formation of the Eukaryotic Pathogens Innovation Center (EPIC), formally approved by the University Board of Trustees in January 2013, in order to strengthen this important area of biomedical research. The rationale for forming this Center was to provide recognition and enhance the strength of eukaryotic pathogen research at Clemson by promoting interactions among faculty. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core of this proposal are: (1) to strengthen the CU Eukaryotic Pathogens Innovation Center (EPIC), (2) to train target investigators to successfully compete for R01 funding, and (3) to assess the effectiveness of the organization of EPIC and training of target investigators. The Administrative Core provides funds for two pilot projects in eukaryotic pathogen research to recruit new members to EPIC. Funds are also provided for upgrades and enhancements to two core facilities, the Clemson Light Imaging Facility and the Clemson University Genomics Institute to provide services for EPIC and the university research community. Prominent scientists with related research interests and an extensive history of NIH funding will serve as mentor for the target investigators. These mentors, who have been handpicked by each target investigator in consultation with the PI and Co-PI, will provide scientific expertise and facilitate establishment of collaborations by the target investigators. They will also provide guidance and feedback in lab management, manuscript publication, and grant writing. Finally, an External Advisory Committee will assess the program and provide guidance in all aspects of this COBRE. Clemson University, the College of Agriculture, Forestry, and Life Sciences, and the Public Services Activities Administration have pledged substantial support for EPIC and this COBRE in terms of faculty hires (with competitive salary and start-up), graduate assistantships, and infrastructural renovations. The funds from this COBRE and the support from the University will bolster and strengthen EPIC into a nationally renowned center devoted to the research of eukaryotic pathogens.